El Sin Ojos Fantasma Niña
Note:This is fake and only a creepypasta. Nothing real�� I didn't wrote this to insult boys, because I'm a boy. You wouldn't think a girl minecrafter wouldn't harm a boy. The boy bullies the girl....But, this creepypasta, is the other way round. There was a girl who suicided by plucking out her eyes because of a boy in minecraft bullies here everytime. No one overcomed her.....Everyone fears her....For she is....... El Sin Ojos Fantasma Niña:Day 1 Hey. I'm Carl. I'm posting this YouTube video because you gotta see this. I was playing minecraft as usual. I was playing minecraft in my world. The seed is "Carly". I was chopping some trees when I saw a trench, or a cave. I thought this was a great thing, because I thought there was Diamonds. So I went inside of the cave and there was a strange mineshaft. All of the mineshaft were built with nethere bricks. I just thought this was a random generation error, so I just ignored it and keeped going inside, I never knew the dark phantom was lurking in there. When I reached the deepest end of the cave and found no diamonds, I thought it might be the time to escape this cave. Suddenly, I heard strange whispers. They sounded like,"No one can hear you....", "I will find you....." and "I will kill you...". I got freaked out and attempted to ran out of the cave. But as soon as I got up, iron barrier the texture of dark red blood covered the entrance. I was locked in! I screamed for help, but no one came. I turned around, and saw a figure of a bloody girl with no eyes. She said in a faint girl voice,"I will gouge out your eyes....". I lost my pickaxe as soon as I stared at her. She kept coming closer and closer, until my game crashed. When my computer loaded up again, an eyeless girl's face covered my screen, making ghastly witch laughing sounds. I shut down my PC and closed it so I would end, but slowly, the PC opened by itself! Then minecraft loaded by itself. I took a glance at my world's seed, and noticed the seed was now "Fantasma". I had no idea what word was that. Night 1 My friends, Edwards and Tom played with me tonight. We were in Tom's epic world, where he built his giant, high security house. It even has a under water base. So, Edwards and I were outside, hunting enough wolves and cats for defense. Tom was in his house, cooking porkchops and beef. When me and Edward came back with 2 wolves and 3 cats, it was already sundown. Tom finished cooking the porkchops and beef and we all had a great meal in minecraft. Suddenly, I heard a metal clanking sound. Tom looked at me, and I looked at Edwards. Tom said,"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" and all 3 of us ran into the water base. Oh, it was a disaster. There were zombies with bloody textures everywhere, and the base was flooded with red water, even there was no water with that texture in the files. We all killed the zombies, and soaked all the red stuff with Tom's sponge blocks. Tom yelled at me what the heck happened, and I told him I hadn't done anything. Edwards then said he heard a whisper. Tom asked what whisper, and Edward replied that the whisper said,"I am here, Carl..." in a faint girl voice. How did that crazy lunatic know my name? My Minecraft name was "MINECRAFTERBOSS". I told my friends about the situation, and they got suprised. Suddenly, Edwards was killed by UNKNOWNENTITY:{name//}. I yelled I got enough and shut down minecraft. I extracted the files of minecraft, and saw hordes of "UNKNOWNENTITY" files. They were spreading like a bio hazard virus, and finally I saw a file with a picture, It showed of a gif of a eyeless bloody anime girl trying to snap her head around. I screamed in fear, and quickly closed it. Most of these files included actions that this lunatic did. Uh-oh. (Banging sounds) (Unknown girly voice:Let's play hide and seek....hmm..where are you.....) That crazy girl is here! She's a reality nightmare! I gotta hide inside my bed! (Ruffling noises) (Door banged out sound) (The girly voice:I know you are here, Carl. I will pluck out your sweet little eyes....) (Ruffled noise) (The girly voice making static sounds and said:Got you!) (Carl screaming) (gurgling noise, probably Carl's eyes getting out) (Wet, dripping noises) (Girly voice:I've finally got the hundreth eye. Now I shall seek revenge to my old friend...hmmhmhmm....(ghastly girl laughing noises) (gigles)). Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Dramapasta Category:Horror Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Creepypasta